With the development of industry and technology, the use of personal computers has rapidly increased and most institutes such as companies or government offices handle affairs using personal computers (including notebook PC), and control in various fields including machines and factory equipment, industrial facilities, military facilities, or the like is performed using computers.
Since computer use has become widespread in industry, damage frequently occurs due to the malicious infection of malicious codes or viruses into targeted computers, and loss of important information may occur thereby.
In view of the circumstances, various measures have been proposed to prevent the loss of information in offices, companies, government agencies, military facilities, or the like and to protect against the infection of the viruses or the like. However, recently, the universal application of USB ports together with the development of a memory device has enabled computers to be easily accessed, has enabled third parties to easily access a main computer and thereby frequently infect the computer with viruses and/or to steal important information.
In other words, most computers currently on the market are equipped with at least one or more universally connectable USB ports. Thus, it is possible for anyone to easily access a desired computer by connecting a USB memory device to the USB port.
Thus, an outsider as well as an insider may easily infect a computer with viruses and/or steal information by connecting a USB memory device to a computer. Accordingly, measures for preventing these problems are urgently needed.
Further, it is necessary to actively prevent USB memory devices other than pre-authorized USB memory devices from being inserted into a keyboard or mouse connection port, as well as the USB port, thus allowing only pre-authorized USB devices to be used.